Paige's LOVE Spell
by PiperPaigeP3
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatelly I don't own Charmedor the 4th seasoon would've been greater only, the new characters in my fic. When Paige used to date Richard, she tried everything to stop lossing him, but what if the spell saves something else than their lov
1. Chapter 1

**Background**: My story is located around the episode from the sixth season called **Prince Charmed ** I wrote it in Spanish first, and now I had translated it, that's why there may be some errors, I hope not many, lol. So in this fic the Charmed Ones doesn't know who Chris is, this is way before Phoebe had the premonition that showed her who Chris was, and that she will have a baby girl. In this fic it is supposed that Paige had broken up with Richard I didn't explain why, just that they broke up and she is pretty sad about it.

It starts when Phoebe is at work; Paige and Piper are at the manor. It is very early on a normal morning

Scene: The Kitchen, Paige and Piper are discussing

**Paige: ** No Piper, I'm sick and tired of it, it's our whole problem with magic what put me into this, so I think that it's just fair payback if magic fix it!

**Piper: **I know, I know it is fair, but there are other things Paige! Don't you remember that little thing called personal gain? It might affect us all, not only you(sigh) …But, it's pointless to argue with you. Just think about it, before you do anything, all right , please?

**Paige:** Ok, I will

Piper leaves the kitchen

**Paige:** But I didn't swear it, uh:rolleyes:

Paige takes a cauldron from under the table; she put it in the stove and says

**Paige:** "I call upon the ancient powers to come and help me in this darkest hours, when magic had lost my heart and mind I'll recover what I'll ever love the most in life."

She throws some powders to the cauldron and it causes a little explosion

Scene: A young girl about 17 is coming downstairs (The Halliwell Manor stairs), she is singing, but suddenly she vanishes and reappears in just a second in the same stairs but a step down. The girl continues coming down stairs apparently without noticing anything

In the kitchen

**Paige:** (she hears the singing) What's that?

**Girl:**(she enters to the kitchen, takes off a very cool and modern earphones and says) I'm going out, someone call, see you later (and she leaves the kitchen through the back door)

**Paige: ** What? Who are you?

(But the girl is gone; Paige has the "what?" expression in her face. One second later the girl comes in again)

**Girl:** (scared and hysterical) What happened? Why is the street like this! (She changes her face, now she looks confused) When did you change your hair color?

**Paige:** When did I …what…? Me? The question is who the hell are you lady?

**Girl:** What's wrong with you! Don't you recognize me? I'm Claire, I-I'm... Ohh! Oh my God! It must have been a demon! I can't believe it, with everything that's going…(she starts yelling while she runs towards the living room) Chris! Chris!

**Paige:** (she grabs her by the arm and takes her into the living room) Shh, shh, shut up! You're gonna wake up Wyatt?

**Claire:** Wyatt:confused:

**Paige:** Yes! Wyatt, so keep it quiet and tell me, who are you and why did you know so much about demons, and witches and Chris! (strange and confused)

**Claire**: Ohh! Noo! You must have lost your memory! (she is talking out loud but to herself, she is getting more hysterical while she talks) or it must be and alternative reality, or a demon, or a demon that cast a spell upon you, or someone playing with my mind like the Source did with Piper or maybe…

**Paige:** Slow down! Tell me who you are?...Tell me now or I'll vanquish you (Paige has an angry look and she raises her hand in which she has a potion bottle, she almost throws it at Claire and…)

**Claire:** (with a scare look) No! No please, don't do it, I'll tell you, I'll tell you, it's, it's just that I-I'm nervous

**Paige: ** Well, then spill it! (She grabs her by the arm very aggressively and sits her down in the sofa)

**Claire**: (she sits down and gets ride of Paige's grab very upset) Get off me! I'm Claire...and I think there is no other way... I'm... y--y-your daughter, mum!

Opening credits

Reviews please!

**Paige: **: My daughter? But, what the hell are you talking about? I don't have any daughters! This is wrong ...

Chris enters to the living from, he's coming from outside, Claire is sitting facing the entrance door, and Paige is showing her back to it, that's why Claire sees Chris first

**Claire:** (cutting Paige's talk) Chris! Oh my God! It's-

**Chris:** (with a scared, worried and surprised look on his face) B-b-but, you! What are you doing HERE? What have you said? Get out now! (Chris gets closer, grabs her and pulls her out of the house)

**Claire:** What's wrong with you! I'm, you're my c—

C**hris: ** (he covers her mouth with his hand) Come on, out! Don't listen to her Paige, I got her

**Paige:** e-e-h, Chris I don't…

**Chris:** I got it Paige!

(He goes out with the girl, he's covering her mouth and closes the door)

Scene: out of the manor, Chris carries the girl down the entrance steps until the street, there Claire bites him and Chris uncovers her mouth and releases her

**Claire:** (angry) What's wrong with you! You must be under the spell too, why you threat me like this! I'm gonna tell on you (The girl heads towards the door running but Chris hold her arm and stops her)

**Chris:** No, Claire, please wait, you cannot do it, you need to talk to me first

**Claire: ** (slowing herself down) I'm not going talk to you, unless you get off me and threat me nicely!

**Chris:** Ok, but easy ok, Let's sit down here (they sit down in the first step) What had happen?

**Claire:** That's exactly what I want to know, What had happen? What happen with you, with mum, with "waking up Wyatt". By the way, what on earth are you doing here if we were supposed to catch up with Wyatt in the Park?

**Chris:** (Chris with a horrible look full of fear) E-e-eh, in the park, right? Yeah, ha (nervous laugh and then he keeps silence)…Tell me Claire how did you get here? (Claire with a look of "hello? I live here!")...eh, I mean here…to this…situation

**Claire:** (half hysterical) I don't know, maybe the demon that create this alternative reality took me here, I don't know…I was just coming downstairs and I get a little dizzy but it didn't seem important so I keep going, I got into the kitchen and when I got out I notice this was all…changed, so I came back in with Paige and…It must be a demon, a very powerful and evil one, that's what it has to be!

**Chris:** Slow down, there is no demon, but it still isn't good, (he takes her by the shoulders and shakes her) What did you said to Paige!

**Claire:** Easy you, hysterical! I just told her that I'm her daughter, that's all! I couldn't said much, you came in and start hurting me! (angry)

**Chris:** It is okay, but…you don't get it, right? This is not your reality or your time or mine…

**Claire:** You look older… what did I missed:confused:

**Chris:** Claire, we are in 2004, Wyatt is barely a year old

**Claire:** What! How does that happen? That's not possible, how do we get here?

**Chris**: I know how I get here, but...it is you who are at stake, what did you do to get here? What did you tell to Paige? Is important, remember, we mustn't change the past.

**Claire:** I know the rules way better than you do! You're not precisely the best person to lecture me, even more if you did this voluntarily. I have no idea of how I get here! I told you what happened… And about telling the truth to Paige, there's no way back, she was threatening me with a potion, and from experience, I can tell I don't wanna go against her!

**Chris: ** (he has chill out, he is happy to see Claire, he caress her hair tenderly) Ha,ha,ha, you're right, but if it wasn't you, then who or what bring you here?

**Claire:** I think we'll have to ask mum, she was near a cauldron when I got into the kitchen.

**Chris: ** (thinking) Okay, but…let's not tell her too much, ok, Claire, don't tell them who I am. About your identity there's no other, just let's hope she didn't tell the other sisters

**Claire:** As if Paige wouldn't tell them.

**Chris:** Right, but, don't say anymore, we can't risk it. I've been here for many time and they don't know anything about me, which show us we can do it

**Claire:** Many time? Hey! I already told you what happen to me, but you, why are you here, how did you do it and why did you seem older than this morning

**Chris: ** Believe me, you don't wanna know

**Claire:** Ash, you and your stuff!

**Chris:** Come on, let's go ask her (he hugs her and they enter to the house)

Commercial Break.


	2. Chapter 2

(Scene: The Bay Mirror, Phoebe is at work, she's talking to Elise)

**Elise: **Phoebe, you're late with your column today, what happen, is everything okay?

**Phoebe**: (tired) Y-yes Elisse I'm fine, it's just that I haven't had a good sleep lately and I feel very tired

**Elise:** Yeah, I notice. You're a hardworking woman, you should take a break, take the day off

**Phoebe:** No, no, don't worry, I think I better hurry up with this and go home early

**Elise:** Okay

(Elise leaves the office. Phoebe continues writing and unwillingly touches an obituary page from the newspaper. She had a premonition: there are many flashes, In one of them there are iron boomerangs, as the ones used by the ninjas, in other we see the sticks that they use to kill. Suddenly it becomes all goosy and we see a ninja war. Then, everything change and we see a tour of the Halliwell manor, it all alone, then the camera goes upstairs to Wyatt's room and there's Wyatt crying all alone in his cradle. Finally we see and obituary that reads _Halliwell Sisters._ )(The premonition is over)

**Phoebe:** What was that? (she gets up, picks up her stuff and runs out of the office while she yells to her boss) Elisse, Elisse! I have to go, it's an emergency, I'll send you my column by e-mail, all right? Bye

**Elisse:** P-Phoebe, wait, what happen…

(Phoebe leaves the office and shoots the door as she leaves. She gets into her car)

**Phoebe:** (Thinking out loud) It isn't possible, it's all weird!...No, Phoebe, don't freak out, that's why it is called premonition, to let you know things before they happen…but, what if I'm late, what if my sisters are already dead…Easy, it is just a simple demon, as any other…why am I so scared?

(Cut. Halliwell Manor. Chris and Claire get into the house. Chris goes ahead; they're going to the kitchen to look for Paige)

**Chris:** Stay out of it, let me talk first to clear things off, ok?

**Claire:** Ash! It's just because I love you that I stand your crazy stuff, and because I'm sure that if "it is real", then any comments are dangerous

**Chris:** What are you talking about? You s…?

**Claire:** Uh, (she's wordless) nothing, I mean to say future things in the past

**Chris:** (he puts a funny face, but forgets about it fast) Ok, keep going

(Chris gets into the kitchen with Claire at his back; she stays in the kitchen hall. Paige is sitting in a stall next to the cauldron, which is at the stove, with her head on her hands; she has a worried and frustrated look)

**Paige:** (surprised to see Chris there) What is it Chris?

**Chris:** That's what we want to know Paige…(Claire comes into the kitchen slowly, noiseless, showing a little shyness; Paige does not notice her) What were you doing with that cauldron? Why do you use magic without consulting with your sisters? Don't you understand the term "personal gain"! (he yells to her at the end)

**Paige:** You know what... (she takes her hands off her face and sees Claire, who takes some steps backwards) ...who is this crazy girl? Why did you take her out, like that, explain it, now! And do not tell me what I have to do!

**Chris:** It is okay, I'm sorry, I overreacted. But, in order to tell you all, I need to know what are you doing, what is that potion for, Paige? (Paige is going to talk, but she turns to see Chris-Claire-Chris to known if it's okay to talk in front of her. Chris nods and invites Claire to sit next to him in a stall, just in front of Paige, Claire comes closer very shy but she finally does it)

**Paige:** (Once Chris nods, she says) …Okay, I don't get it. But, what happened is… I have problems Chris. My relationship with Richard is over

**Claire:** (surprised) Richard? (Chris gives her a look that says Shut Up!)

**Paige:** (without noticing Claire's comment), and that is something I'm not willing to lose. If magic is what's taking him away from me, then is just fair it returns him to me. I'm not gonna lose Richard as Piper lost Leo, I won't let that happen!

**Chris:** But that's irrelevant, it is different? So you do a love spell!...have you gone mad?

**Paige:** No! I only make a potion and a spell to recover him, I can't lose him, please understand me…he's what I'll ever love the most in life."

**Chris:** (with a look that says that he seems to understand Paige's mistake) Ohh! (sighs) Let's see, Paige lend me that paper in which you wrote the spell please

**Paige **(Paige confused, but still hands it to him) Here it is ... but what it has to do with her and my question?

B) **Chris:** (He takes the paper and read it in silence, then he reads it out loud) "…I'll recover what I'll ever love the most in life."…I WILL EVER love the most in Life! Paige you have serious problems with verb tenses!

**Paige:** I will ever love the most in life, meaning I will love him always

**Chris:** I will! Future, first person of will, including what may come in future and become your most precious possession! You did it Paige; you bring her from future!

**Paige:** (surprised and worried) OH! No! that's…impossible! …Y-you say, y-yo s-sure?… S-s-so you mean, I mean, i-it-it's true, what s-she said, she is really my…daughter?

**Chris: **Your FUTURE daughter, YOU bring her from future

**Paige:** Whoa! I didn't knew, i-it's… (she is wordless) great! (she sees Claire and smiles) Hi, mm... Claire, right?

**Claire:** Yes, mum! (with a "she finally understand!" look)

**Paige:** (with a freak look but while she talks it turns into a pretty scared and worried look) B-b-but, I don't understand, why does the spell bring her? It indeed talks about time and love, but more than that it was created to fix my situation with Richard, to recover, to SAVE! To SAVE the most precious, most valued thing in my life. What happened to her Chris! What happened to my daughter? What is with Claire?

(Chris has a terrible look of fear, he seems scared and worried, he can't even say a word, he only opens and closes his mouth and remains in silence) (Claire turns to look at him slowly with a surprised look, she is questioning him with the look and she seems to know the answer to Paige's question and Chris' reaction, so she says)

**Claire:** …T-then, i-it's …

(Phoebe enters running to the kitchen through the back door. She is yelling at the top of her voice. One can hear her screaming since before she enters)

**Phoebe:** Paige! Piper! Girls, where are you! Hey, girls...! (she enters to the kitchen, stops and slow down when she sees Paige and everybody there) Are you okay, Are you and Piper okay?

**Paige:** (freak out by Phoebe's screams) Eh, yes Pheebs what is it? Relax

(Piper enters to the kitchen, she has Wyatt in her arms, she had came downstairs because of the yelling)

**Piper:** What's wrong with you? Why all the noise? You already wake up Wyatt!

**Piper and Phoebe: **(together, looking at Claire) Who is she?

**Phoebe:** Eh, it doesn't matter girls, let's go to the a-(she sees Claire and shuts up) upstairs, it is urgent! Let's go! (she hurries the girls to leave the kitchen, Piper and Paige are confused, even though they obey her. Before she leaves, Phoebe turns to Chris and Claire) Eh, girl, this is not a good time for visits, come back later ok? Chris take her out.

**Paige: **E- (she doesn't wants to leave neither the kitchen nor the topic they were having, but Phoebe's urgency and her look pressures her and she leaves without saying anything)

**Phoebe:** Run faster, this is pretty important!

(Piper with Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe leave in a hurry, leaving Chris and Claire alone)

**Chris:** (relieved by Phoebe's interruption and faking he's worried for the girls) Oh! What had happened? I'm sure they need my help, I'll go to...

**Claire:** (she has a hand in her forehead. She is worried and scared. With a very serious tone and firmly she says) Do not change the subject! (Chris' look turns into terror) Then it is true, is true what I-I s-s…

**Chris:** (Scared and hurried. The charmed ones are calling him "Chris, Chris!) I don't know what you're talking about, and the girls needs me (he runs and leaves the kitchen, leaving Claire there alone)

**Claire:** (yelling) You're from future, Chris, not the one from this morning, I know it, now I understand why you look older! And if it's true, then you gotta know what happened in…

**Chris:** (yelling too) I don't know what you're saying I told you, I have things to do and do not get upstairs you can't defend yourself without powers.

**Claire:** Oh! Damn it! You're right.

Commercial Break.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews! Please continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene: Attic. There are Piper, Chris, Paige and Phoebe, she is telling them all about her premonition. She is really scared)

**Phoebe:** And finally I saw an obituary in the newspaper…with our names on it! **Piper:** But… Phoebe! Don't be so silly, we receive dead threats everyday, that isn't news. Besides, there is the reason why they're called premonitions to let you know things before they occur.

**Phoebe:** I know Piper, but I don't know why I'm so scared. Maybe it's because I'm tired cause I haven't had a good sleep lately

**Piper:** (sarcastically) Ha, you still have those funny dreams in which you saw us all death and decapitated

**Phoebe:** Is not funny or silly, Piper. If we have learned something since we became witches is to trust our instincts, it's simply a power-of-three thing. Besides, it was by dreams how Paige felt what will come when the Titans, is it Paige? Paige?

(Paige is lost in her thoughts)

**Paige:** E-eh yes Phoebe, of course.

**Piper:** (She's looking in the Book of Shadows) Boomerangs, you say and sticks, right?

**Phoebe** Yes, the whole ninja thing (she's still looking at Paige)

**Piper:** Mmmh...ninja, ninja (looking in the book, here it is (she hits a book's page and reads) "Keare, untamable monstrosity, descendent of the Arska community. A community that in ancient China was devoted to recruit people with evil tendencies and train then in the way of evil in order to make them join the group. For that purpose, they stool witches' powers. To obtain them, they made a ritual in which the witches were decapitated…After many witches died, and many covens were over. Some powerful witches fight and try to finish with the community; but unfortunately they didn't get the leader Keare regarding that he had already many powers he escaped. In order to vanquish him there's a potion that must be spill over him (the potion is listed below). The spilling should be done carefully, by the record many witches had die in the try. If possible Keare must be avoid at all cost". Boring.

**Paige:** Then we MUST worry

**Chris:** Yes, yeah, if he's recruiting evil, he may try to get Wyatt

**Phoebe:** Maybe, but by my premonition I can tell that he's after us, not him

**Piper:** (worried) Let's hope, apparently he doesn't know about Wyatt or his powers and we're not going to let him know about them. The best thing we can do is get to work in that potion and be ready for him.

**Paige: ** Yeah, you're right, but we don't know when he's coming or how, right Phoebe?

**Phoebe:** No, I already told you all I know

**Piper:** It's okay, get to work girls…

(A scream is heard from downstairs, also many loud noises, such as furniture falling in to pieces. It is Claire "hey, hey. Help me mum, please! Somebody help! It's a demon! Help me!")

**Paige:** (scared and worried) Oh my God, Claire! (but she doesn't run to help her, she's frozen)

**Phoebe:** Claire :confused?? The girl? Chris didn't I told you to get rid of her?

**Paige:** (she finally reacts and runs downstairs. She is pretty scared and worried) Come on, we gotta help her, come on Phoebe!

(Phoebe goes with Paige)

**Piper:** :confused: B-but, what's wrong with Paige? W-why...

**Chris:** (scared from Claire's begs and screams) I shouldn't have left her alone, she has no powers. Come Piper!

(Piper leaves Wyatt in his cradle pretty confused, she says "Wyatt protect yourself, bad people" he activates his shield and Piper leaves the attic in a hurry)

(Cut. Scene. The kitchen: Keare (a demon with all the ninja clothes you can image) is there attacking Claire.)

**Claire:** Mum, please help me! (You can notice by her voice that she's pretty scared)

( She's running all around the kitchen, her hair is all mess up and her clothes are half in rags, he's chasing her. He throws her a boomerang but Claire grabs a plate and avoids it with it. Then he throws her another boomerang but she avoids it again with the same plate, but finally it brakes. Again he throws her a boomerang but Claire grabs the cutting table and the boomerang gets stuck on it. Claire drops it. Keare throws a boomerang again)

**Keare:** Give me your powers witch!

(Claire hides under the breakfast table)

**Claire:** Help me!

(The ninja gets closer, he takes out her ninja stick. Claire, under the table, closes her eyes. Keare almost hits her, when suddenly he is blown up. His stick hits the floor. Keare gets reconstituted)

**Keare**b The Charmed Ones, but next time I'll be ready (he shimmers out and leaves)

**Piper:** So will we

(Claire opens her eyes. She gets up, all mess up from under the table)

**Paige:** (she runs to Claire and hugs her, Paige almost cry, her eyes are wet) Are you okay? Let me see you, did he hurt you?

**Claire:** (very scared and embarrassed) Yeah, no, yeah, I'm fine, just in time. Thanks aunt Piper, I'm sorry, but without my powers I can't do much

**Phoebe:** Without powers:confused:

**Piper:** Aunt Piper!!

**Paige:** (she is relaxed now, cause she had seen Claire is fine) Oh! Yes, I forget to tell you, she's Claire, my daughter…future daughter…your future niece  (she smiles proudly)

**Chris:** (glad too) she came from future.

**Phoebe:** (smiling, gets closer to Claire and hugs her) I…see! Little niece! So nice to meet you! Which are your powers? (naughty)

**Claire:** (smiles) You're curios since… from now, right? (Phoebe laughs: tongue:)

**Piper:** (glad but confused) Oh, Oh, don't tell me Paige, that here the… "little niece" is a result of your disobedience when I told you to think the things right and deeply!

**Paige:** (nervously laughing) Ha, ha…Well…Piper, you knew that I wouldn't stay with my arms crossed; besides I hadn't have an answer yet.

**Piper:** Really? Or maybe you'll get more than what you should with a visitant from future!

**Claire:** Oh, it's okay aunt Piper, I know the rules pretty well (she gives a look to Chris), I know what I can tell and what I can't

**Piper:** Oh! (joking) I'm glad that at least something of yours knows what's correct Paige, ha,ha,ha

**Paige:** (she hugs Claire proudly) Oh yeah, that's my little girl! (Whispers in her ear) "thank you" (Claire laughs quietly)

**Chris:** Well, then let's go to work. Now the demon is really angry, we better hurry up with that potion

**Phoebe:** Mmm...Claire? (she nods) what does the demon said, is there something that may give us a clue about what he's after?

**Claire:** Whoa!… can I help?… I can help! It's great, mmm…(thinking) no… he just was being stubborn asking me for powers. Soo fool…and lucky! If I had them, I wouldn't be screaming like a mad woman, I would have just used them on him! Oh! I'm so embarrassed!

**Piper:** It's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of. So, you were right Phoebe he's after our powers and the only way he can get them is by killing us …

**Paige:** Sounds like fun!

**Phoebe:** Shh, so let's continue with the potion then, please, I don't want my premonition to be true, it was really horrible (sad and scared)

**Piper:** (comforts her with a hug) It won't honey, Come on, let's go to work, these are the ingredients.: Chris put some water to boil, Phoebe you do a powerful spell, Paige you go for the ingredients to the attic; I'll be right back in a sec. just have to go check on Wyatt first.

**Claire:** eh-, I'll help you mum!

**Paige:** uh? Oh, you mean me, right? o-ok, come on, It's weird to be called like that!

(Phoebe leaves and goes to the conservatory to work in the spell, Paige goes to the attic with Claire to get the ingredients. Chris puts the water on the stove)

(Scene: The attic. Paige and Claire are there. Claire gets in before Paige)

**Paige:** OK, we need: (she starts reading from a sheet of paper that Piper gave her) oil, some vanilla, three candles, a white blanket…and I think that's all, all the other stuff are downstairs in the kitchen. You'll find it all in that trunk Claire, (she takes the piece of paper off her face and saw Claire, who already has all the things with her)

**Claire:** Ready! we're just missing the white blanket, where can we get one? (she laughs at Paige astonished look)

**Paige:** Gee! You're good!…mmm... go with Piper, she's with Wyatt in his room, we'll use a sheet, there's no difference

**Claire:** Okay, take these. (she gives the stuffs to Paige) I'll be downstairs in a minute.

(They leave the attic)

(Scene: Wyatt's room. Claire gets in. Piper is covering Wyatt with blankets)

**Claire:** (she clears her throat for Piper to notice her) Mmm. Aunt Piper, eh (she doesn't gets closer Wyatt's cradle) eh- my mum was telling me, eh Paige was telling me, that you may have a white sheet for the potion, to use instead of the white blanket

(Piper turns around and sees her)

**Piper:** Eh, yeah, sure. Come here, you cover Wyatt while I look for it

**Claire:** Okay

(Piper gets away from the cradle and looks for the sheets in some drawers, turning her back to the kids, while Claire gets closer to Wyatt's cradle)

**Piper:** Mmm…it must be over here

(Claire's at the cradle now, she tries to caress Wyatt but he activates his shield, which with a little bit of force repels Claire, who takes some steps back)

**Claire:** (Quietly in order that Piper doesn't hear her, with a worried tone of voice) Hey baby cousin! (Piper is turning around and Wyatt sees her, so he takes off his shield before she notices any of this. Piper is facing the kids now, but Claire is presenting her back at her so she doesn't see her. Claire finally caress Wyatt's hand)

**Piper:** Isn't he cute? Ha,ha. Take this (she handles her the sheet) Come on, let's go downstairs and finish all this, once and for all (they leave the room, leaving Wyatt at his cradle)

Commercial Break


	4. Chapter 4

(Scene: Some minutes had pass. They're all in the kitchen with the potion done.)

**Paige:** Everything is ready; we just have to wait for the potion to be cold and for our friend "el bárbaro" to show up

**Phoebe: **Please, promise me, promise me that we will be careful; I don't want the things to go wrong

**Piper: **Chill out Pheebs, none of us want that believe me.

**Phoebe: **In any case, we musn't doubt in calling Leo

(Piper puts a face)

(You hear something crashing in the living room)

**Paige: **It must be the demon, come on

(Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Claire, goes to the living room)

(Keare is there, the girls get into the living room by the conservatory door, they stay at the door with Chris and Claire behind them, ready to fight, but without knowing what to do. Keare turns around and sees the girls, fastly he throws them three boomerangs one for each Charmed One. Phoebe avoids the boomerang by levitating and this gets stick to the window. Paige orbs and appears behind Keare. Piper avoids the boomerang by jumping to the right but she misses and the boomerang hits a little her leg and hurts her, so she is laying down in the floor bleeding; She drags all hurt towards Paige. When Phoebe sees Piper hurt, she gets down from levitation and hits Keare, who goes backwards spinning all over the place, just to stop right in front of Paige, face to face with her. So Keare takes out his ninja stick and hits Paige in the stomach, leaving her unconscious on the floor. Phoebe yells and stands right behind Keare, she levitates and throws him a good kick so he falls backwards not before throwing a boomerang to Phoebe that hurts her chest and leaves her laying down next to her sisters. Chris is desperate to see all this, he yells at the demon "Keare over here". Keare goes towards Chris who is near the entrance door. Claire is desperate too, she runs to the kitchen and grabs a Tupperware with the potion on it and take it to the living room. Meanwhile Chris is hanging from Keare's back keeping him distracted from the girls. Claire passes in front of Chris and gave him look. He makes her signs to tell her to go on and give the potion to the girls)

**Claire:** (hurried and scared) mama, aunties, please! Here is it, throw it at him!

**Phoebe:** (she is pretty hurt she can barely talk, Piper is crying from pain and from seeing all this, Paige is waking up) You do it Claire, (Claire doubts), it's our only chance. And girls, we… come on, please, make an effort and let's say the spell

(The girls get together making a huge effort, dragging themselves and they start reading a spell that Phoebe has just take out her pocket. Claire is all scared and confused, she looks at Chris, who's fighting, and then she turns and sees the girls trying to say the spell: Chris-Girls-Chris)

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige:** "All the evil you did, we will never forgive. Give up in front of we sisters three, and go off to your eternal doom"

**Piper:** (she as same as Phoebe, can hardly talk, but with all left strength says) Now Claire, throw it, you can do it!

**Claire:** Keare!

(Chris understands Claire's intentions, so he gets off Keare and sends him straight to her. Claire grab's the Tupperware with all her might and throws it at Keare, who instantly blows up in thousand pieces)

**Claire:** (she turns around to look at the sisters who are pretty hurt, laying in the floor) Oh no!… Leo! Leo! Please hurry up!

(Leo orbs in)

**Leo:** What! Who…!- (he sees all the mess)

**Claire:** Hurry up, Leo! They're pretty bad!

(Leo kneels down and starts healing them. Claire and Chris see how they're getting better and they relax. Claire gives some steps backwards, she sees Chris and grabs him by the arm and pulls him to the kitchen)

What do you think? PLEASE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

(Scene: The kitchen. Claire and Chris are there. Claire traps Chris against the wall, next to the basement door. They are far from the kitchen door. Leo is in the living room, healing the girls)

**Chris:** (He gets nervous) W-what? What is it? They're hurt I should be there to help th-

**Claire:** (angry and determinate) They're okay! Besides YOU DON'T HAVE HEALING POWERS, and you're not gonna get out of this!

**Chris:** I-I don't understand, I don't know what you-what you're talking about (he tries to get ride of her, but she pushes him hard to the floor)

**Claire:** I'm black belt, without any need of powers! Tell me Chris! Tell me, what happened, or what was going to happen today at the park?

**Chris:** (very nervous, sad, he almost cry) You couldn't know it if-

**Claire:** W-w-what I saw in my premonition, i-it-it is true? (trembling at the end)

(You see a kind of flashback, a premonition, it is a park. There are a 19 years old Chris, a young, 20 years old Wyatt and Claire.)

_**Claire: **(surprised) You can't do it Wyatt, it's beyond wrong! it's impossible, you're totally crazy, I won't help you,_

_**Chris:** (bored) I already told him, it's not possible, it's forbidden!_

**Wyatt:** (mad and desperate, because he can't get what he wants) Shut up Chris! You think that with all the power I have there's something forbidden to me! No! There isn't! I can take everything I want, it is ALL MINE!

_**Claire:** (scared) You're wrong! You're sick of power! We will need to talk to Piper!_

_**Wyatt:** (obsessed and angry) You shut up spoiled girl! Poor little Claire, always worried about following the rules! Boring, you'll have twice the fun if you just dare to, and you said you're gonna tell on me? You can't!… and you won't orb! (Wyatt uses his power and sends her flying through the air, she collides with a tree and screams in pain and suddenly some white and small power balls goes off her body._

_**Claire:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_**Chris:** (he is there stuck to the floor like frozen, unable to do anything) Let her go! Leave her alone!_

_**Wyatt:** Shut up! I don't wanna do that to you too (from now on he keeps his eyes fixed on Claire)_

_(Wyatt gets closer to her with a stretched hand ready to attack)_

_**Wyatt:** You are gonna HELP ME!_

_**Claire:** (crying of pain and fear) You have gone mad! I won't do that. I'll tell Piper---_

_**Wyatt:** You do look for it! Didn't you? You're such a pain in the ass, you're always so gossip! You deserve it!_

_**Chris:** NO! DON'T! Don't do it Wyatt! You'll regret it forever! (he's frozen because of fear)_

_**Wyatt:** It's been discussed!_

_**Chris:** Leave her, you're sick! Come on, leave her, we'll help you!_

_**Wyatt:** (he is still looking madly at Claire, he's not paying attention to Chris) Noo! …You die! (He throws her a very big energy ball that goes through her chest and hurts her soo bad)_

_**Claire:** Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

_**Chris:** Nooo! Nooo Claire! (he gets unfroze and runs towards her, crying) Wyatt! w-what ha-have y-you done! What did you do to her!_

_**Wyatt:** She looked for it, badly! She wouldn't help me obtain more powers, hum. I think it's all over! It's ALL HER fault… and YOURS 'cause you convinced her to came here. (He orbs out)_

_**Claire:** (in a whisper and dying) it wasn't you, you had noting to do with me coming here, it was my choice! (coughs) Stop him, Chris, no matter how, just stop him! (…she dies)_

_**Chris:** (Crying and screaming) Noooo! _

(The premonition ends. We're back with Claire and Chris in present time)

**Chris:** (crying desperately, he's not thinking right, he screams) It was my fault! My fault! I let him hurt you! I saw it! I knew it! Wyatt killed you and I-

**Claire:** (touched to see how Chris really feel about her death. She has tears in her eyes too. She screams so Chris can hear her in his crying) It's not your fault Chris! I-I, I knew it! I knew it and I still went there!

**Chris:** (in a low voice and still crying) Y-you knew it?

**Claire:** (her voice sounds calmer, comforting, she is sobbing) Of course I did! What the hell will my powers be good for, if they didn't warn me of such important things!

**Chris:** (confused, but he doesn't cry so hard) B-but if you knew, then why did you go!

**Claire:** Because I thought that there was something strange; as soon as I hang up on you… this morning, I had that premonition and I thought that you and Wyatt might be in danger! When I saw it, I just knew that it wasn't possible! You and Wyatt must be in great danger for me to have that kind of advice! There was no other way I had to go help you guys, besides what I had seen wouldn't never ever happen! …I couldn't ask for mum or the aunties' help, they already had enough

( _At the same time you see the Charmed Ones in the living room, they're all healed. They had heard all the shouts from the kitchen, so all of them go to there to see what's going on._ )

**Chris:** But it was fulfilled, your premonition was real! (He cries again) N-no, you don't know how terrible it was. It was MY fault Claire, you saw it, I didn't do anything. Not there, not after that. You were his first victim, but once he killed you, all his evilness was released, and he kept killing. As if it was nothing, just following his goal to obtain more and more powers at any cost. I didn't fulfill my promise, I didn't stop him and he became worst. I can't live with myself since then, I let him kill you, I made it easy for him. Wyatt killed you and I just stayed there watching! (Chris starts crying harder than ever)

**Claire:** (cries again, she kneels to sit down next to him and hugs him, while she is hugging him, she is turning around) No! It's not like that, I love you, I love you soo much, Chris! It is not your fault and I don't blame you! You better understand that NOW! I know that if you didn't stop him because it was impossible, how on earth would you be against him? How would you know what he was going to do? Don't blame yourself Chris, I understand and I love so, so much! (She's still crying. She is facing the kitchen entrance door and…she sees the Charmed Ones, standing there by the door) Ah! (she covers her mouth in surprise)

**Please reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

(The girls are covering her mouths too; Paige and Piper have reddish eyes for crying)

**Leo:** (very angry and surprised) NOO, it is not true! You're lying girl! And you, you too Chris, since the beginning you had said nothing but lies! Get out, get out of here you two, right now! Go! (he's going to them, to take them out)

(Claire can't stop crying. Chris hugs her)

**Chris:** (He tenderly leaves Claire sit on the floor crying, and stands up to stand for Claire and himself, and to stop Leo from hurting them) It IS true!

**Piper:** (sobbing) M-my, my baby couldn't killed his-his little cousin!

(Paige yells from emotional pain and lets herself to fall into a chair at the breakfast table, unable to stop crying. Phoebe goes next her and hugs her pretty hard) (Leo was stopped from hurting the kids due to the girls crying)

**Chris:** (calmer, he's not crying anymore, but he stills sobs and his eyes are still red) He did it! You gotta believe us (silence, everybody is in shock, but they just sob now they starting to believe) And…Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo (they look at him as he mentions their names. Claire is still sit down in the floor crying in silence) Please, listen to me, I can't tell you anything, you already had seen and felt the effects (he points to Piper and Paige crying hard), but now that you know, you must help me, help me to stop him, help me to prevent Wyatt from being consumed by his power, to prevent him from turning so evil that he'll kill his own family

(The girls are crying in silence, they feel awkward, they are confused because they believe Chris but they are still not very confident about his words)

**Piper:** B-but, what if…(in doubt, and crying but crying less each time)

**Paige:** …we can't stop him? (crying hard and angry, she's hurt for all the situation)

**Piper:** Hey!… I mean he's my baby! Paige!

**Paige:** And she's mine…… and he'll kill her!

**Piper :** So you're saying my son is a killer!

**Paige:** I don't care if your son's a killer or not, I just care about MY daughter! You know, she came back because of that! She came back because I made a spell to return to my life my most precious possession, and it saved her! Saved her from your son, bitch!

**Piper:** Me bitch? What the hell…!

**Chris:** Piper, Paige! Stop! That hasn't happen yet! That's why I came back, to avoid it, to avoid that kind of things from happening. And now that you know a bit of the truth you can help me help him! You can help by focusing on the things that can turn Wyatt evil, by focusing on the present and not in the things that may happen, by maintaining strong the power of three!

(They all fall in silence and then…)

**Paige:** (she stands up, she is not crying hard, she's just sobbing, she's very serious, she goes next to Claire) Okay Chris, we agree, we'll help you. We're TOTALLY agree (She tends her hand to Claire and help her get up. Claire does and they hug each other. Paige caress Claire's hair, and she stops crying)

(Piper is still worried)

**Chris:** It'll be okay Piper, trust me, we'll be okay. Everything is changing already. Today Claire didn't go to the park thanks to Paige's spell, by changing that, she has stopped the trigger of Wyatt evilness or at least… delayed it. Future is starting to sound better

**Phoebe:** Chris is right guys, we can do it! (she hugs Piper and Leo)

**Piper:** (she sighs deeply, think a little bit and say) Yeah, it is true (she now sound confident and relax)…I'm sorry I overreacted Paige…

**Paige:** (she sounds calmer and confident too) It is okay Piper, I am so sorry too.

**Piper:** (smiles at Paige and says to Claire) So…after all, it is not so bad you tell us things from future, just some little details, you know, haha

**Leo:** (he's serious, to Claire) Thank you. Now we'll be checking on him (Claire smiles. Leo orbs out. There's a big silence and…)

**Paige:** (relaxed) So...you have premonitions hu? Ha, ha

**Phoebe:** Whoa! At least now I know that my power will be in the next generation. And I'll bet whatever you want that you can orb, right?

**Piper:** That's so obvious Phoebe, there's no point in your bet, or yes Claire?

**Claire:** Thanks for believing aunts!

**Piper:** You're welcome sweetie (smiles)

**Phoebe:** Yeah… you orb?

**Claire:** ha,…yes…I do, I can orb :tongue:

**Phoebe, Piper, Paige:** Yepee! Ha,ha,ha,ha

**Chris:** If we're gonna do the things right from now on, I suggest that we start with a toast… for the change!

**Piper:** (cheer up) Yes! Excellent I'll cook dinner and the drinks

**Claire:** Drinks? (She looks at Paige with a look of "I want!")

**Paige:** Oh no, young lady, just grape juice for you!

**Claire:** Ha! You start to sound like mum now!

Commercial Break

**Reviews please! And thanks to anyone who has already left theirs, please continue reviewing, D**


End file.
